For Better or For Worse
by Violet Abilene
Summary: Jean's been here for two damn hours, and he's gotten nothing done. AU- coffeeshop high school. JeanMarco- oneshot.


**I do not own Attack on Titan, or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jean Kirschstein's eyes narrowed at the white screen in front of him, its color only being disrupted by a blinking black line. This was it. The last paper he'd have to write as a senior in high school, and the last paper he'd ever have to write as a high school student, period. This should have been a slightly happier day for him than it actually was, if only because of those facts. At the very least, he should have at least made some kind of progress on this paper, right? Wrong. Absolutely, downright, extremely, wrong. Jean had been in Starbucks for almost two hours, and the only thing he had to show for it were the empty recycled paper cups decorating the perimeter of the table and the fact that, no matter how hard he tried, he simply could not stop shaking his foot.

Jean groaned in frustration, resting his head in his hands and looking through his fingers at the person across from him. Well, at least he wasn't alone. Marco Bodt, Jean's boyfriend for the last two years and owner of the longest lasting patience known to mankind, had decided to come with him, to both offer moral support and to finish some of the last assignments he also had. Of course, Marco had managed to finish about an hour after they'd arrived at the coffee shop, and he'd been busying himself with reading up until that point. Jean waited until Marco looked up from the small book he held in his hands before giving him a small smile, receiving a smile back from the freckled boy. "I take it you still haven't thought of anything yet?" Marco asked, setting his book down. Jean groaned again, closing his laptop and scooting it over some before promptly putting his forehead on the table, the contact making a rather loud "thud". Marco jumped up and outstretched his hand, thinking Jean had hurt himself, when the other boy lifted his head slightly, only to bring it back down to the table with less force. "Not. A. Thing. I'm starting to think this is hopeless," Jean replied, his sentence punctuated by the sound of his forehead hitting the table. He lifted his head and looked up at Marco a few moments later, a bittersweet smile on his face and a red mark on his forehead. "And here you are, having to deal with me...you really are _great_, Marco, you know that? The best," Jean declared, giving a definitive nod in the freckled boy's direction.

Marco smiled back at him, reaching out and touching the mark on his boyfriend's forehead to make sure it wasn't a raised bump. "You might have told me that once or twice, Jean. Now, in terms of your paper...hmm...I think you need a change of scenery. Why don't we go somewhere else...my house, to be exact?" Marco asked. Jean raised his eyebrows slightly at his suggestion before giving him a suggestive smirk, reaching up and lightly taking the hand that Marco still had on Jean's forehead. "And will I be..._rewarded _if I do a good job?" Jean asked, his question mostly teasing. Marco flashed him a grin, squeezing his hand before standing up. "Well, maybe. Come on- it's getting late," he said. Jean nodded and stood, gathering his own things before the first half of Marco's sentence hit him a few moments later. He turned around to his boyfriend, blinking a few times in surprise before a broad grin crossed his feature. Jean leaned in, having to tilt his head up slightly to compensate for being slightly shorter than Marco, and gave him a quick kiss, pulling back a few moments later with a determined light in his eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on- let's get to your house!" Jean exclaimed, tugging on his boyfriend's hand as they walked out of the door. Marco couldn't help but chuckle at Jean's sudden enthusiasm, but he wasn't complaining. Yes, it seemed Marco truly knew how to motivate Jean Kirschstein- whether that be for better or for worse.

* * *

**I wrote this almost a week ago for my friend Jacey's birthday. I gotta say, it was fun to write this- I hope I can write another JeanMarco fic again!**


End file.
